


Что сказал Вайпер?

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bloodplay, M/M, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Заявка: Рэнди Ортон / Сэт Роллинс, рейтинг минимум R, слэш - не слэш - на усмотрение автора, сломать новую любимую игрушку Трипл Эйча. Бонус за бладплей, категорически нет изнасилованию.
Relationships: Randy Orton/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black





	Что сказал Вайпер?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Secret Valentine-2015

Ортон непринужденно улыбается, отвечая на дежурную шутку Пола. Его ярость незаметна, и в улыбке невиден хищный оскал, а взгляды, которые он бросает на Роллинса — не более чем мимолётные.  
Сет Роллинс нравится публике, нравится начальству, его хорошо принимают. Он приносит компании деньги. И ему пророчат место Вайпера. Как будто Ортон собирается кому-то уступать.  
Его бесит этот парень. Его улыбка, снисходительные взгляды, его дружелюбие. Роллинс держится с ним на расстоянии, явно не желая провоцировать или боясь попасть под горячую руку.  
Ортон ухмыляется внезапной догадке, как подразнить его.  
И поглаживает по бедру.  
Сет не меняется в лице, вежливо улыбается Стефани и что-то говорит Полу.  
Ренди чувствует, как под тканью он напрягается. Инстинкты кричат о том, что нужно его разложить. Как на ринге, стечь ниже, готовясь к броску. Показать где его место, прижать, вдавить в ринг, пока толпа будет скандировать его имя...  
Ортон поводит плечами, словно скидывая морок.  
Но нужно отдать должное — Роллинс не действует опрометчиво. Даже когда Ренди наклоняется к нему, так близко что почти касается его щеки, втягивает сладкий запах, и тихо говорит:  
— Я заставлю тебя выстанывать моё имя.  
Но Сет не вздрагивает, не пытается отодвинуться от него, и не смотрит. Выдыхает чуть громче, но молчит.  
Ворот рубашки жмёт, хочется оттянуть галстук двумя пальцами. Бедро под его пальцами горячее даже сквозь одежду. Ренди думает о том, как зажмёт его на парковке внизу. Как этот золотой мальчик будет вырываться, пока его будут вдавливать лицом в бетонную стену. Нет. Ортон хочет видеть его глаза — испуг, осознание, ярость.  
Ничего поддельного — настоящее, не наигранное. Никакого фальшивого дружелюбия.  
Интересно, как быстро парень пойдет на попятную? До первой крови, ха? Ортону интересно. Он хочет. Хочет попробовать его на вкус, сглатывает слюну, во рту пересыхает.  
От этих мыслей его отвлекает Пол, говорящий тост за выгодное сотрудничество. Ренди смеётся шутке Стефани, и что-то вынужденно отвечает. В голове приятная легкая дымка. Но он сегодня не собирался пить и, тем более, терять контроль над ситуацией. Впрочем, Роллинс тоже не притрагивается к алкоголю.  
Ренди хочется сказать, что любимчиком он будет недолго. Впрочем, после сегодняшней ночи, он уверен — этот парень больше не будет лезть на рожон.  
Его ладонь всё ещё недвусмысленно лежит на ноге Сета.  
Ренди с удовольствием понаблюдает за тем, как Хантер будет беситься из-за темных следов укусов на теле Роллинса, которые не скрыть тоналкой.  
А ещё, как на золотистой коже будет вырезано его — Ренди — имя. Как порезы набухнут и выступят первые капли крови. Ортон втягивает носом воздух, и запах ещё не появившейся крови ещё больше его раззадоривает.  
И вкус — он почти чувствует на языке этот медный вкус. Сладкий, как обещание. Его так увлекает эта мысль, что он пропускает фразу Сета.  
— Что, прости?  
— Я говорю, — Сет поворачивается к нему, и смотрит прямо в глаза, — Что читал сценарий утром. Этот фьюд будет просто потрясающим.  
Руку Ортона накрывает тёплая ладонь и ведёт выше. Он теряется от осознания, что Сет возбуждён. Роллинс отзывается едва заметной, но весьма ощутимой, дрожью, когда он слегка сжимает ладонь. И видит что-то вроде благодарности в его глазах.  
— У начальства не бывает плохих сюжетов, — С задержкой говорит он, переводя взгляд на Пола, чтобы не пялиться так откровенно.  
Трипл Эйч кивает ему, салютуя бокалом. Он доволен происходящим не меньше, чем зрители на сегодняшнем шоу.

***

Из здания они выходят вместе, и не сговариваясь иду в сторону машины Ортона.  
Никаких прикосновений, никаких разговоров. Грёбанные папарацци тоже хотят заработать денег на скандальных подробностях закулисной жизни рестлеров.  
Сет пристёгивается и, наконец, ловит его взгляд. У Роллинса расширенные зрачки, он глубоко дышит и попеременно облизывая уже покрасневшие губы, выдавая нетерпение. Даже в одежде он выглядит вызывающе возбужденным.  
Желание Ортона взять его прямо здесь, сменяется другим — узнать, как парень будет стонать под ним после выматывающих ласк, дрожащий от возбуждения, тщательно раскрытый пальцами...  
Дорогу до дома он не помнит, стараясь не отвлекаться от дороги. Невысказанное желание повисает между ними.  
В темноте гостиной Сет сам его целует. Тянется к нему, привстаёт на цыпочки, встречая его губы своими, скользит языком по его нижней губе. Ни стеснения, ни смущения — ничего того, чтобы подогрело Ортону кровь.  
Ему это не нравится. Сегодня он устанавливает свои правила. Отталкивает зарвавшегося парня к стене и сам шагает следом, прижимаясь всем телом. Кусает его губы, терзает подставленный рот и не встречает отпора.  
Сет отвечает жадно, лезет руками под рубашку, оглаживает бока и встречает его язык своим. Он открыт так, словно подстраивается под него. Как будто это поможет ему получить удовольствие и... забыться?  
Всё совсем не так, как он планировал, а Ортон не хочет играть по чужим правилам.  
Сет подчиняется его напору. Опускается на диван, на который его почти опрокидывает Ренди, отчетливо сглатывает, когда тот стаскивает с себя рубашку и расстёгивает молнию на джинсах.  
Он не говорит — как далеко готов зайти. Но, кажется, Роллинс понимает — выбора у него нет.  
Ренди опускается рядом с ним на колени, проводя по разведённым ногам вверх, к паху, подстёгивая ожидание. Не отпускает его взгляд, зарываясь в мягкие волосы пальцами, медленно притягивает к себе, заставляя наклониться и снова приникает к губам.  
Одежды всегда слишком много, но он терпелив. Сет приподнимается, помогая стащить с себя брюки.  
Ренди нравится то, что он видит. Роллинс с широко раздвинутыми ногами, и истекающим членом, готовый ко всему. Кроме того, что Ортон действительно собирается сделать.  
Сет берет его правую руку, левая всё ещё сжимает его колено, и прикрыв глаза берет два пальца в рот.  
То, как движется горячий язык между его пальцев, как этим наслаждается сам Сет, заставляет Ортона хищно скалиться. Он несколько раз двигает кулаком по члену, чтобы не кончить раньше времени, шипит Роллинсу что-то неразборчивое и с влажным звуком вытаскивает пальцы из его рта.  
Разводит его ягодицы, проталкивая пальцы. И, судя по тому как сжимается на его пальцах Сет, как он стонет, закатывая глаза — для него это не менее желанно.  
Влажный, горячий, ждущий пока Ортон вставит в него что-то помимо пальцев.  
Сет безотчетно гладит его по короткому ежику волос, прикрыв глаза и подаваясь бёдрами вперед.  
Пока хищник выбирает как лучше вонзиться в плоть жертвы.  
Место, которое Сету не придётся скрывать, но он будет чувствовать эту метку ещё очень долго. И не сможет пользоваться общей раздевалкой, душевой, чтобы никто не заметил, не заподозрил кто именно оставил метки на золотом мальчике Трипл Эйча.  
Ортон дышит на покрытую испариной кожу и пальцем обводит участок на внутренней стороне бедра. Целует его, слизывает вкус кожи, слегка прихватывает зубами, не сводя взгляд с вздрагивающего Сета.  
И стискивает зубы так сильно, что кожа лопается и кровь брызгает ему в рот, как лопнувшая виноградина.  
Стон, который издаёт Роллинс, нельзя назвать только болезненным. Ренди возвращает ему ласку, проводя по члену вверх и вниз, ладонью на чувствительной головке, не переставая зализывать кровоточащий укус и сглатывать слюну вместе с кровью.  
Воспаленные отметины несомненно жжет, и он трогает языком, прикасается губами. Набухающие кровавые подтеки тонкими темными полосами скатываются по горячей коже. Оказываются на его языке раньше, чем попадают на светлую обивку дивана.  
Сладкий запах одеколона смешивается с тревожащим — крови.  
Роллинс стискивает зубы и скалится, но молчит. Его пальцы, впившиеся в диван, побелели. Парень недовольно хмыкает, приподнимаясь на его пальцах и снова опускается, впуская его до самых костяшек. И повторяет это.  
— Сожмись, — хрипло говорит Ортон.  
Сет стонет в ответ, и мотает головой, запрокидывая голову и пряча своё пылающее лицо.  
Сжиматься болезненно, покрасневшую кожу тянет, когда он напрягает бёдра, но парень старается. Он очень старательный.  
Мускулы на его руках напрягаются и весь он становится словно каменным под пальцами. Ортон ещё раз толкается в него, преодолевая сопротивление, и Роллинс кончает.  
Ренди чувствует, как вокруг его пальцев сокращаются мышцы.  
Влажные звуки, сопровождающие его движения, всё ещё частое дыхание Роллинса, вся эта ситуация — Ренди хватает ненадолго. Он утыкается лбом ему в грудь, зажмуриваясь до ярких полос перед глазами, и спускает в кулак.  
Красные отметины больше не наливаются кровью. Ортон завороженно смотрит, почти невесомо поглаживая большим пальцем отметины.  
Ренди сыто облизывается, смотря на расслабленного парня и сам тянется к его губам. Губы у Сета натёртые, явно болят от укусов, но он сразу отвечает на поцелуй. И на его языке послевкусие оргазма.  
Когда через десять минут Роллинс сходит с его крыльца, немного взъерошенный, но в целом ничего не напоминает о том, что он недавно самозабвенно отдавался в полутёмной гостиной этого дома.  
Ренди с удовольствием смотрит как тот морщится при ходьбе — грубая ткань брюк царапает сейчас такую чувствительную кожу. И он ловит себя на том, что бессознательно облизывает губы. И что никто о произошедшем не узнает, а потом всё можно повторить.  
На завтрашнем шоу, глядя на хмурого Хантера, он не сможет сдержать улыбки. Роллинсу даже не пришлось ничего говорить. Трипл Эйч знает, кто мог это сделать. 


End file.
